A Dream Come True
by TmmyCartm
Summary: When Davis's heart is broken by his girl, he runs into Kari again. Now the two of them have another chance at love, but will Davis blow it? And will Kari finaly fall for him?Chapter 3: just posted! please R and R!!
1. Default Chapter

Editors (Hailo-chan's) Note: Basically the disclaimer. No Tmmy doesn't own Digimon, so get over it, yeah we all know the rest, blah, blah, blah. He doesn't own me either! Hailo Miyako Kimerii or known as Hailo Kimerii is property of me Hailo Kimerii . . . That's odd . . . Anyhow I edit/ upload all of Tmmy's storys since he is too stupid to do it himself, so lets get the ficcy started.   
  
A Dream come true-by TmmyCartm ******CONVERSATION****** TmmyCartm: Ok everyone! Are all of you ready for this fic? Davis: What's the couplings? Tai: Hey Davis, you might actually get lucky. Davis: *starry eyed* sigh, I hope so… TmmyCartm: Ok. They are Davis and Veemon… Davis: WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! TmmyCartm: Kidding, Kidding. It's Davis and Kari… Kari: *talks in a sudicive voice* I'm up with that. *looks at Davis* Davis: Ohhhhhh sweeeeeeett… Ken: Your just as sick-minded as Hailo… Hailo: *pops out of no where* Ken-chan you rang? Ken: HELP!! Hailo: Hey come back here! *chases after Ken* TmmyCartm: Hailo, you can stop, Ken is paired with Yolie. Hailo: Can I have Matt then? TmmyCartm: Sure. Hailo grabs Matt plushie. Matt: Sorry Hailo, I'm married with Mimi. Hailo: Fine, be that way… Yolie: YAY!!! I get to be with Ken. Ken: I'm just as happy as you are. TK walks in. TK: What about me? TmmyCartm: *shoots TK.* TmmyCartm: There, that's taken care of. Hailo: That wasn't nice! But oh well I don't like him either *grabs Joe's arm* Patamon: Thanks. That loser is finally taken care of. I couldn't take that hope freak. TmmyCartm: Ok!! Now lets rob that bank…er…I mean…uh…lets start the fic! TmmyCartm *stashes away money.* Davis: Lets go!  
  
Ages: Davis and Kari-18, Ken and Yolie-19, Matt, Mimi, Tai, and Sora-23(Mimi and Matt are married, Sora and Tai are married, and Ken and Yolie are dating).  
  
A Dream Come true It was a cold and rainy day. The 18 year old boy with the spiky brown hair and a frown on his face was walking home with a sorrow look on his face. That boy was Davis Motomiya. He used to wear his goggles, but he stopped wearing them when he had given on the prettiest girl he laid eyes on. That was Kari Kamiya. He loved her ever since he met her, alas, she didn't feel the same way about him. Or did she? He had a sad face for today, he broke up with the girl that he has been going out with for 2 years. Or, should I say, she broke up with him. He was talking with her and he called her Kari by accident. His life was now miserable and he had nothing to do about it. Davis did like Kari, but, then HE came into the picture. TK Takashi. His enemy, Kari started dating him and he broke up with him this day! The same day Davis's girl broke up with him. TK then went for Davis's old girlfriend and their lips met, right in front of Davis's eyes. He was heart broken, and ran home as fast as he could, trying to get the memory out of his head. Now, we look at him right now.  
  
"Hey Veemon…" Said Davis as he walked into his room trying to hold back the tears in front of his best friend. "V-Veemon…WHERE ARE YOU?!" he screamed. The parents didn't care if he mentioned Digimon or anything else like that because all of the parents of the Digidestined knew about them and let them be part of the family. In fact, Digimon all over the world are being transferred into ours and everyone is getting one everyday. People are getting there own Digimon day by day. Davis then looked at his computer and saw the Digital portal was opened! "Vee….mon….my best friend…" said Davis, not holding back the tears. He then saw him with Gatomon, Kari's Digimon. Why was he with her? What will Davis and Kari due now that they are single? Will Davis recover with his best friend gone? Find out next time!  
  
Please Read and Review. PLLLLLLLLLEEAAAASSSSEE!!! 


	2. A Dream Come True Chapter 2

A Dream Come True-chapter 2  
  
Boy, I wish I got more reviews. I only got 3, and one of them was mine! Anyways, here's the conversation (no I don't own Hailo, she is just a good friend of mine) by the way, I don't own digimon.  
  
CONVERSATION  
  
TmmyCartm: (holds clipboard) ok everyone. I think we are ready to start this fic. First, I have given some consideration to make TK (drum roll)  
  
Davis: yeah, yeah.?  
  
Ken: spit it out already!!  
  
TmmyCartm: .gay.  
  
Davis: waaaaahhhhoooooo!  
  
Tai: who with?  
  
TmmyCartm: Osama Bin Ladin.  
  
TK: (grabs Osama Bin Ladin) c'mere cutie!!(wearing a dress)  
  
Osama and TK start makin out  
  
TmmyCartm: oooookkkkkk.  
  
Osama Bin Ladin: a durka durka durka! Boogga boooga booga!  
  
Yolie: eewwww I think he likes it.  
  
Matt: can we start now?  
  
TmmyCartm: lets get this started!!!  
  
  
  
A Dream come true chapter 2  
  
When Kari got home after TK dumping her, she felt like breaking something.  
  
"Kaaaarrrriiii!" her mom yelled. "Gatomon was quiet today. Go see why!"  
  
Kari then went to her room, but saw that Gatomon wasn't there! Instead, she saw the digi-portal opened and looked inside and saw her and V-mon holding hands.  
  
"Don't worry Kari, we'll be back soon." Said Gatomon reassuringly.  
  
"I understand.." Said Kari as she closed the digi-portal. "But why V-mon? we haven't seen him and Davis since.since.  
  
FLASHBACK-2 years ago  
  
It was the after party at Ken and Yolie's wedding. Everyone was eating and having a good time. V-mon got cake all over his suit.  
  
"V-mon, you gotta stop doing this. " said Davis, as he was cleaning up V- mon. He then heard a slow song go on and all the couples went on the dance floor.  
  
'Nows my chance!!!!' thought Davis with a wide smile on his faceans he walked over to Kari.  
  
"Kari, may I have the pleasure of this dance?" said Davis in a fake British accent.  
  
Kari didn't want to hurt him, knowing that Davis had a crush on her ever since their digital days. But she decided to tell him the truth.  
  
"Davis, I don't know how to say this, but, TK is my boy friend, and has been for 2 years. I'm sorry."  
  
Davis stood there, frozen. Not being able to move. He then moved his legs, which felt very heavy and left with V-mon. He didn't even say congratulations to Ken and Yolie. He didn't even take his car. He walked home, with some tears in his eyes.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
Kari then decided to take a walk, to get her mind off of things.  
  
Davis then decided that it was a while since V-mon has seen Gatomon, so he decided to take a walk.  
  
Kari was not looking where she was going, neither was Davis. She then walked right into each other and fell.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" they said together. They then looked at each other, for the first time in 2 years, not recognizing each other.  
  
Kari studied the 19 year old boy she walked into. Tall, athletic, tan, brown eyes, brown hair that was very spiky.  
  
Davis then studied the girl she bumped into. Tall, about his height, well- developed, short chestnut colored hair, and brown eyes.  
  
"Davis?!" said Kari.  
  
"Kari?!" said Davis.  
  
They then stood there for a few minutes, jaw-opened, not caring that it was so cold outside.  
  
They then hugged each other, making them warmer than they ever felt. They have never been so happy to see each other. Davis then decided to let go, thinking that Kari was still dating TK. Kari too let go, thinking Davis had a girlfriend. She didn't think why not. She thought that he was cute, funny, and charming.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." said Davis blushing. He didn't want to mention TK for it would hurt his feelings totally.  
  
"M-Me too." She then too blushed. Could she be having a thing for Davis?  
  
"Here, how about I take you for some coffee?" said Davis.  
  
"Ok. That would be wonderful." Said Kari, extending out her hand. Davis then took it and brought her to a caf?.  
  
"So tell me, whats goin on?" said Davis sipping his coffee.  
  
"Well, I am actually upset." Said Kari.  
  
"What? Why? You have the perfect guy for you." Said Davis.  
  
Kari then did something unexpected and what Davis thought she would never do. Tears formed in her eyes and she buried her face in Davis's chest. He then brought her outside.  
  
"There, there. It's ok. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" he said patting her heard gently.  
  
"(sniffle) well, TK broke up with me for no apparent reason!!" she said in between sobs.  
  
" Kari, I have something to tell you. My girlfriend just broke up with me." He said.  
  
"She did? Why? You're a hunk and soooo cute, funny, and charming!" she blurted out, then covering her mouth.  
  
Davis then looked confused.  
  
"Lets go for a walk and we will talk about this." He said as he and she got up at the same time.  
  
End chapter 2.  
  
Well, well, well. It seems 2 of the DD might be falling in love! Please Read and Review. I want a lot to tell me that I am doing good so I can make chapter 3 and beyond. 


	3. A Dream Come True Chapter 3

Here it is everyone! Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long. Happy holidays (I'm saying that because I am Jewish)!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 of A Dream Come True  
  
On the cold streets of Odiba, 2 young adults were walking. Kari was beginning to get cold since she didn't bring a coat.  
  
"Here, take mine." Said Davis as he handed her his coat.  
  
"Thank-you Daisuke." Said Kari. She then realized what she had just done. 'Wait a minute,' she thought. 'I haven't called him Daisuke since.since..'  
  
FLASHBACK-13 YEARS AGO  
  
Kari (age 5) was playing outside alone. Usually she played with Tai, but he was at a soccer game. Kari decided to play soccer by herself.  
  
Kari: I wish Tai were here.  
  
She then kicked the ball really hard and it landed in the bushes.  
  
Mysterious boy: OW! Hey! Watch here you kick that thing!  
  
He then came out holding the soccer ball and rubbing his head with his other hand. He was a little boy and he had dark brown hair that was a little messy, a pair of square goggles on his head, and a shirt that had a "D" on it.  
  
Kari: TAI!!!!  
  
She then ran up to the boy and hugged him. He then blushed and gave her a small shove.  
  
Boy: Hey! I'm not Tai! I'm Daisuke, but you can call me Davis (age 6)! Nice to meetcha!  
  
He then put his hand out for her to shake. She took it and they shook hands.  
  
Kari: Hi! I'm Hikari, but you can call me Kari!  
  
Davis: Cool! Wait, did you call me Tai, as in the legendary Tai Kamiya?  
  
Kari: Yeah, I'm sorry about that. You look just like him.  
  
Davis: (blushes) Oh.we play soccer together sometimes, but I didn't wanna go to our game today. One day I wanna be just like him!  
  
Kari then giggled.  
  
Davis: So, is this your soccer ball?  
  
Kari: Yes! Thank you!  
  
Davis: No problem. Hey, um, do you wanna play soccer with me?  
  
Kari: Sure Daisuke! Ummm I mean uh.Davis.  
  
She then blushed.  
  
Davis: Ok! Here we go!  
  
They played soccer for 1 hour. They were having so much fun, until.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya: Kari! Time to come in now!  
  
Jun (age 8): Davis! Where are you ya little maggot?!  
  
Davis: Well, it was nice playing with you.  
  
Kari: Yeah. Hey, can we play tomorrow?  
  
Davis: Sure! Bye!  
  
Kari: Bye!  
  
They then walked to their houses with there guardians.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya: Who was that?  
  
Kari: Oh, that was Davis. He's on Tai's soccer team. (talking quietly) He is also kinda cute. (blushes)  
  
Mrs. Kamiya: What was that?  
  
Kari: Oh! Nothing.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya knew what she said, but decided not to go into it.  
  
Kari: I'm gonna play with him tomorrow, ok mama?  
  
Mrs. Kamiya: That's fine with me.  
  
Jun: So who was the girl you were playing with?  
  
Davis: That was Kari, Tai's sister. (whispers) she is kinda pretty though  
  
Jun heard what he said.  
  
Jun: Davis and Kari sitting in a tree!  
  
Davis: Hey! Stop it!  
  
Jun: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
She continued to sing the song as Davis chased her.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS  
  
"Kari? Kari?" Davis said while snapping his fingers in Kari's face. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. She then checked her watch. "Hey Davis? Do you have a room that I can spend the night? It's 8:00."AN:I know what you are thinking, but NO!!!!  
  
"Sure! And in the morning, I can make breakfast! You have never lived until you have tried one of MY omelets!" he said. They then walked inside Davis's house.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.what will happen next? Do Kari and Davis still like each other? Do they LOVE each other? Find out next time! 


End file.
